Family Above All
by TatabugKKB
Summary: This is basically my own version of The Originals. Klaus leaves for New Orleans and still plots to overthrow Marcel, but there's a different agenda behind his actions. Klaus goes to New Orleans to find out why a witch is conspiring against him and discovers that the witches have something up their sleeve to use against him. Lots of Klaus goodness. Read and review please :)
1. Chapter 1

*****So I really don't know where this came from, it was just an idea I had. I was upset with some things in the Pilot episode and I wanted to change some things so I did :) I do really enjoy the show though so far. Isn't is amazing? **

*****As usual, I don't own any of the characters or The Originals or The Vampire Diaries. Though I wish I did own Klaus. That being said, enjoy the story. **

**Chapter One: Preparations**

He had been contemplating leaving the wretched little town of Mystic Falls for quite some time. The cure was in Silas' hands now and Klaus was convinced the witch Bonnie would give in to Silas' demands eventually. His siblings had tired of him so there was no reason for him to remain with them at the time. Caroline had agreed to a friendship with the hybrid, but still insisted on obsessing over Tyler Lockwood. And the Salvatore brothers were focused on getting their precious Elena Gilbert back to her normal dull self. He had tired of them all and if he didn't leave soon he was likely to lose his temper and kill them all. He was the original hybrid, they were nothing but flies to him. He could destroy them all without blinking and not think twice about it. By why waste the time? None of them were worth it.

He should have killed Tyler Lockwood ages ago, but he'd shown him mercy too many times. And for what? For Caroline Forbes. The baby vampire who in truth probably hated him and thought he was a monster. And she'd be right. He was a monster. She'd never give him a chance and he was foolish to think otherwise. And what should he care what she thought of him? He should slaughter the Lockwood boy and show her just how much of a monster he really was. How could he be so blinded by a pretty girl and try and change his ways for her sake? He was a thousand years old. He'd survived this long on his own. He needed no one.

Elena Gilbert was another story entirely. He'd wanted nothing more than to rip her and her little brother to shreds when they'd murdered his younger brother. Elena had killed Kol and his entire bloodline for her own selfish reasons. She's did it all for the cure. And all for nothing. She didn't even want it now. But once her humanity was back on she would, and he'd made sure she would never get her hands on it. He had plans for little miss Elena.

Not to mention now that Silas had the cure, it was only a matter of time before a whole slew of supernatural beings returned from the dead. That would bring both his brother and Elena's back from the dead. Klaus was sure that Kol would make both Elena and Jeremy pay for what they did to him. He wanted it to play out that way exactly. He was set to put a plan in place for the when this did happen, but he didn't plan to be around when it did. There were more than a few handfuls of the soon to be resurrected who would want their revenge on him. He'd leave the mess for Elena and her friends to deal with. If some of them lost their lives in the crossfires that would be a nice bonus.

It was true he'd been planning to leave soon anyway. The letter from Katerina has only sealed the deal. It was set in stone now. He was getting the hell out of Mystic Falls.

There were just a few things to set in order first.

He straightened his collar and knocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house. Just a few seconds later, Damon opened the door with a sneer on his face. He looked at Klaus with contempt and his words were dripping with hatred. "What the hell do you want?", he asked.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you Salvatore", Klaus smirked. "I'm here to help your damsel." He started to push past the older Salvatore, but the vampire grabbed his arm and snarled. "I'm going to give you three seconds to let go", he growled.

"Or what?", Damon taunted.

With blinding speed Klaus seized Damon by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He stretched out his other hand and the nails grew to razor sharp claws which he shoved into Damon's chest with brute force. "I'm not in the mood for games Salvatore", he seethed. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart from your chest?"

"That's enough", a voice called calmly from the shadow of the living room. Stefan came walking into view, a neutral expression on his face. "Put him down Klaus."

"Why should I? Why should I listen to any of your pathetic lot of fools?" Klaus dug his nails deeper into Damon's chest, causing him to groan.

"This isn't what you came her for", Stefan said. "So why don't you put him down and say what you need to say." He approached Klaus and Damon with caution.

Klaus sighed. He ripped his claws from Damon's chest forcefully, so as to cause as much pain as possible, and dropped him to the floor. "I don't appreciate your brother's snark Stefan. It always seems to bring out my temper", he smirked.

"Your sense of humor is horrible. I think you're losing your edge", Damon taunted, lifting himself off the floor. He brushed off his shirt and made a move to advance on the hybrid.

"That's enough Damon", Stefan warned. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"You should listen to your brother Damon. He always was the smart one", Klaus teased.

"Why? Why the hell should we listen to him? We should have killed the bastard a long time ago", Damon growled. He walked over to the table near the doorway and poured himself a drink, taking a long swig. "In fact, now's as good a time as any." He smirked at Klaus as if to provoke him, but the hybrid only smiled.

"I suppose that means you don't want my help with your dear Elena", he mused. "That's fine. I'll just be on my way and we can leave her the way she is; a shell of the girl you both once loved who now cares nothing for either of you." Klaus shrugged and turned as if to leave, knowing very well that one, if not both of the brothers, would stop him.

"Wait." It was Stefan. He would give anything to have his Elena back. Klaus turned to face the brothers again. "Why would you want to help Elena?", Stefan asked.

Klaus shrugged. "I heard your methods of trying to persuade her to flip her switch have failed. I'm here with a solution."

"You mean compelling her", Stefan stated rather than asked. "We can't do that. All those feelings crashing down on her at once; she wouldn't be able to stand it."

Klaus shrugged once more. "That's fine then. If you don't want my help, leave her this way. She's stubborn, she'll never give in. Her humanity will remain off and she'll continue to refuse the cure."

Stefan shook his head as Damon spoke up. "Hang on a minute Stefan. I hate to agree with him, but this might be the only way." Stefan started to protest but Damon interrupted him. "All the feelings will be hard on her that's true, but it's just until we get the cure. We can help her through it until then." Stefan looked unsure. "It's the only way she'll take the cure and fix this entire mess."

"Well?", Klaus questioned, raising his eyebrows and waiting for them to say yes, which he knew they would.

"Do it", Damon said without hesitation. They looked to Stefan, who sighed heavily, but eventually nodded his head in agreement. Klaus smiled and followed the brothers to the boarding house basement.

Elena was slumped in a chair, her wrists and ankles bound with rope undoubtedly covered in vervain. She lifted her head weakly to stare at the three vampires as they entered the cell, the door slamming shut with a thud behind them.

"There's vervain on the ropes but not in her system", Stefan said, looking at Klaus who nodded in response.

"Hello Elena", Klaus said. "You've seen better days." He knelt down in front of the chair and looked up at the baby vampire. They'd denied her blood for quite some time. Her color was changing and her movements were lethargic. She was beginning to desicate.

She looked at Klaus with an expressionless face. "What are you doing here?", she croaked.

"I hear you've been causing all kinds of mayhem, love", Klaus smirked. "Pity they had to lock you up like this. Things could have gotten interesting."

"Enough chit chat", Damon groaned. "Cut to the chase."

Klaus grinned. "Always so demanding Damon. I'll be sure to let Elena know she has you to blame for all her suffering. You so readily agreed to let me do this after all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon demanded. Klaus shot out of his position in front of Elena and once again had Damon by the throat.

Stefan started to grab for them, but Klaus held out a hand in warning. "Make another move and I'll kill all three of you", he warned. "That would be the easy solution but I do enjoy making all of you suffer." He snapped Damon's neck without so much as a second thought and then turned to face Stefan. He was already in front of Klaus attempting to fight him off, but Klaus was stronger. It only took a second to gain an advantage over the younger vampire and snap his neck as well.

Elena had watched the entire scene with indifference. She scoffed from behind Klaus. "Typical Klaus. Are you going to break my neck to?", she asked.

"Now why would I that sweetheart", Klaus said, turning to face Elena, "when I can do this?" He grabbed her chin forcefully and brought her eyes to meet his. "You killed my brother, did you honestly think I was going to let you get away with that? Now I could kill you, but that would be letting you off too easy. So you're going to flip that little switch of yours and feel everything you've been running from. You can suffer in your grief and face the fact that you'll have to drown in it for the rest of your miserable existence because you will never get your hands on that cure. And don't even think about turning your humanity off again."

A single tear rolled down Elena's cheek and Klaus smiled. "Now that's more like it", he said and turned to leave. "Oh and let your Salvatore brothers know that their pursuit of the cure can end. Silas possesses it and he has everything he needs to unleash hell."

Before he walked out the door he turned to Elena one last time. "Be sure to give my regards to my brother. I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you." Klaus smiled, stepped over the Salvatore brothers, and walked out the door.

* * *

As expected, Rebekah was furious with Klaus for handing the cure over to Silas. She was waiting for him when he returned home, a look of loathing on her face. Klaus didn't understand her yearning to be human in the least. Why would anyone give up immortality? Why throw away the strength, the power? It baffled him.

Rebekah blocked the entrance to the mansion, her hands on her hips. She shot Klaus a furious look when he walked up to the door and refused to let him pass. "Why would you do something so stupid? What could you possibly gain by giving the cure to Silas? Does it make you happy seeing me suffer?", she demanded.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic Rebekah", he complained. "Now let me into the house." He started to push past his sister, but she stood her ground, continuing to block the door.

"No! Why should I? I want your answer. I want to know what the hell would make you hand the cure over to Silas", she said angrily.

"Honestly, calm down. I gave the cure to Silas because I chose to and that's all you need to know. All this foolishness with wanting the cure for yourself needed to end anyway. You'd take the cure on impulse because you thought you wanted. But a few years down the road, you'd change your mind. I did you a favor", he said. "Now move out of my way. I don't have time for your temper tantrums." He knocked Rebekah to the side and made his way inside the house, but Rebekah was right on his heels.

"That's a lie and you know it! You did it for your own selfish reasons; to get Silas off your back. You only think about yourself Niklaus!", she growled. He continued to ignore her, making his way into the main living room of the house where he found Elijah. "You can't ignore me forever, I want you to admit that you did it for yourself, like you always do", Rebekah continued.

Elijah, who had been seated on one of the large couches in the room, got up and looked at Klaus and Rebekah. "What's going on here?", he asked curiously. "What's got you to bickering once again?"

"Niklaus gave the cure to Silas!", Rebekah shouted.

Elijah looked taken aback. "Is this true brother?", he asked, looking to Klaus for confirmation.

"It is", Klaus said without hesitation. "You have to understand that I had my reasons for doing so."

"And what reasons would those be?", Elijah asked calmly.

"All will be revealed in time", Klaus said. "I have more important things to take care of right now before I leave town."

"Leave town?", Rebekah asked. "Where the hell are you going?"

"What's it to you Rebekah. I thought you'd be glad to be rid of me", Klaus said, smirking at his sister. "You're welcome to come along of course, but I know you'll refuse."

"I agree with our sister. I'd like to know where you're going", Elijah said, curious to know why Klaus would leave Mystic Falls. After all, he'd built a home for himself here. A home for their family.

"Why the sudden interest in what I do", Klaus asked, annoyed. "If you have to know, I'm leaving for New Orleans shortly. I just have a few last errands to take care of and then I'll be out of your hair." He walked away from his siblings without another word, making his way upstairs to grab a few things quickly. Once he had everything he needed and was on his way out the door, he was cornered once again. This time by Elijah.

"What business to you have in New Orleans?", he asked. The look of curiosity from before was gone. Elijah was all seriousness now. Klaus could tell from the firm set of his mouth, the determined look in his eyes.

Klaus sighed. He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell Elijah some of the truth. "I received a letter from Katerina. It appears there's a witch in New Orleans conspiring against me. Since I've tired of this wretched little town, I decided to go and take care of the situation. Maybe I'll stay awhile."

"By take care of the situation, you mean kill the witch", Elijah stated, rather than asked. He knew his brother.

"What does it matter to you?", Klaus asked, once again annoyed. For years his siblings hadn't gave a damn what he'd done. Why the sudden interest now?

"I was merely curious", Elijah said, but Klaus knew he was lying. "I suppose I can't stop you from going."

"No, you can't", Klaus said.

"In that case, do what you will", Elijah said, and turned and walked away from his brother. Klaus was sure that wasn't the end of it, but he could care less at the moment. There was one last thing he had to take care of.

* * *

The witch was waiting for him in the cemetery, just like she said she would be. He knew she wouldn't turn down this opportunity. When he proposed the deal to her before he'd decided to give the cure to Silas, he was sure she would agree eventually. She'd do any thing for her friends. That was just in her nature. Though as he approached she didn't look the least happy to see him.

"I knew you'd come", he said, smirking at the little witch.

She glared at him in response. "You know I'm not here to help you. I'm doing this for my friends", she said stubbornly.

"Yes, but if you want to help you friends, you first have to assist me", he warned.

"I'm aware of what the terms are Klaus. Just tell me when", she said defiantly.

"The spell must be preformed on the full moon, so one week from tomorrow. If you do as I say and help me, I'll do as I promised."

She contemplated this for a few moments, looking at the hybrid for any signs that he was lying. She knew trusting him was a foolish thing to do, but she had no other option. Unfortunately, Klaus was her only hope. "Remind me again what the terms of the deal are", she said.

The hybrid grinned. Her defiance was refreshing. Usually, people so readily agreed to him. He was the original hybrid. It wasn't hard to get what he wanted from someone. "I've already handed the cure over to Silas. You will help him bring down the veil. But here comes the tricky part. Before Silas takes the cure and dies and before you put the veil back up, you're to perform the spell I told you about. This will return both my brother and your precious Jeremy back to the world of the living. But you have to do this without Silas knowing. Then you make sure he takes the cure and you put the veil back up. We wouldn't want vengeful supernatural spirits roaming Mystic Falls for too long, would we?"

"And why should I trust you?", she asked. "How am I to know for sure that the spell will bring back both Jeremy and Kol?"

"You don't know", Klaus said simply. "You simply have to trust that I will keep my word."

She frowned. "If you're lying to me, I'll make sure you pay for it."

"You're in no position to be making threats, love", he warned. "I can walk away from this deal right now."

She stood there silent for a few moments. The hybrid gave her time to process everything. Finally, she looked him in the eye and sighed. "We have a deal."

"Of course we do Bonnie."

* * *

He'd known all along that the witch would agree to his deal. He'd counted on it. And he'd hold up his end of the bargain. The spell would indeed bring both his brother and Jeremy back from the dead. But his brother would never forgive the fact that Jeremy and Elena had killed him. Klaus was counting on that as well. Once Kol was resurrected, Klaus would make sure that he took care of the Gilbert boy, making Elena suffer the loss of her brother once more. As for the Bennett witch, he had plans for her as well.

He was nearly half way to New Orleans, and he looked at the window at the dark night sky before dialing his sister's cell phone number. She answered on the first ring, probably itching to bitch at him again for giving Silas the cure. His sister was a stubborn one. "Hello Rebekah", he said. "I have a favor to ask of you little sister."

**_End of Chapter 1_**

*****Starting work on chapter 2 today. Hopefully I'll have it posted within a week :)  
**

*****As always, reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

*****I want to apologize in advance for how long it took me to write this chapter. There's been a lot of things going on and it took me a lot longer than I would have liked to post this chapter. But I'm back now and should be able to post on a more regular schedule now. **

*****Just a little note: There is no Klaus in this chapter. And there's a lot of Elena and company. But it's neccessary to set up the story. So try and stay with me while I get things going. **

*****Once again I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals or any of their characters. **

**Chapter Two: Rising Tensions**

_In Mystic Falls_

All the emotions Elena had been suppressing came back all at once, like a slap in the face. It brought a sharp pain to her chest, so much so that it was as if she couldn't breathe. She tried her best to catch her breath, but it was nearly impossible. She attempted to bring her hand up to clutch her chest, but then remembered the vervain ropes holding her in place. Every horrible thing she'd done while her humanity was off came crashing down on her. She'd been a monster. She'd been horrible to her friends. She'd taken innocent lives. She'd even tried to kill one of her best friends.

Stefan and Damon still lay unconscious on the ground, so they didn't hear her scream out in agony. How could she have done such things? She hated herself for it. Most of all, she missed her brother. But the things Klaus had said were eating at the back of her mind. What had he said about their brothers? He had to be playing some trick on her. Both of their brothers were dead.

She fought violently against the ropes that bound her, trying her best to break free, but to no avail. It was useless. She tried instead to concentrate on regulating her breaths, taking in big gulps of air and letting them out slowly. It was no use though. The feelings kept hitting her over and over, reminding her of everything she'd been trying to run away from. In the back of her mind she was glad to be herself again and have her humanity back, but it hurt so badly. She just wanted the pain to stop.

She heard Damon groan from the floor and her eyes flashed to him immediately. She gave him a pleading look, as if she were begging him with her eyes to help her. He sat up slowly, rubbing his neck and groaning once more before he met her eyes. "Elena", he said quietly. A sob escaped her lips and she tried her best to hold back the tears, but they came anyway. Damon was kneeling in front of her in an instant, untying her from the chair. When she was free, she collapsed to the floor in a broken heap and screamed once more.

Damon gently put his hands on her shoulders bringing her to his chest and holding her in his arms. She shoved him away in a blur of speed and threw herself into one of the walls in the room, punching it rapidly, still sobbing in the process. She just wanted all of it to stop. The emotions continued to torment her. The pain continued and the more it hurt, the harder she punched.

Stefan came too then as well and after he'd recovered looked to Elena as well. He gave a pained look to Damon, who in turn looked at him with desperation. He walked to Elena slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Elena", he said. "Elena, you need to calm down." She tried to shove him away the same way she had his brother, but he wouldn't let her. He turned her to face him instead, holding both her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. "Elena, look at me!", he said.

Another pained sob escaped Elena's throat, but she did as Stefan bid her. He eyes were already red and puffy, and her breathing was rapid. "It hurts", she complained. "I just want it to stop!"

"I know you do", Stefan said gently. "Just look at me. Concentrate Elena. I know all the emotions are hitting you all at once right now, but you have to focus. Can you do that for me?" It took some effort, but Elena nodded quickly. "Good. Now I want you to concentrate on one emotion. Just one, block all the others out. Take a deep breath and just focus on that."

Elena nodded rapidly once more before taking in a deep breath and doing as Stefan told her to do. After a minute, the pain dulled. She took a deep breath and revealed in the moment of peace it brought her. All the emotions were still there, but they were bearable. "Better?", Damon asked from beside her and Stefan.

Elena nodded. "I think I'm alright", she answered slowly. "It was just a little overwhelming that's all." Stefan and Damon nodded, and Stefan released his grip on her. She steadied herself and took one last deep breath before looking at the two brothers. "Thank you", she said finally.

"For what?", Stefan asked.

"For trying to help me. For sticking by me after all the horrible things I've done", she said.

"We'd never abandon you Elena. No matter what you did", Damon said. Stefan nodded quietly. "Though trusting Klaus just now was a stupid move." Damon glared at his brother.

"I'm not the one who agreed to let him compel her", Stefan argued.

Elena shook her head. "I don't care about that. You did what you had to do. I might not have turned my humanity back on otherwise. But a few things Klaus said are bothering me. There's something you should know", she said, looking at both the brothers.

"What is it?", Stefan asked calmly.

Elena sighed. "Klaus gave the cure to Silas."

Stefan remained silent, but he wore a troubled look on his face. Damon on the other hand, was furious. "That son of a bitch! I told you we should have got rid of him somehow!", he raged.

"Getting rid of Klaus is easier said than done", Stefan said. "And 'should have' isn't going to help us right now. Silas has the cure and we need it. We can't let him have the chance to use it. I don't know about you but I don't want a bunch of vengeful supernatural creatures running around town. A lot of whom we've killed."

"Stefan's right Damon", Elena said. "We need to stay calm and figure out a plan. It'll make me feel better if I'm doing something useful. Let's just call Bonnie. Silas can't drop the veil without a witch, there's no way Bonnie will agree to help him."

"I'll call Bonnie", Stefan said. "Damon why don't you get Elena some blood?"

Damon still looked angry, but nodded at his brother. He put his hand on the small of Elena's back and led her upstairs. Stefan sighed and dialed Bonnie's number.

* * *

Damon and Elena sat on the couch in the living room, Elena finishing off her second glass of blood. She sat the empty glass on the table and sighed. She felt much better now that she had some blood in her system. The emotions still itched at the back of her mind, but she held them back and concentrated on one like Stefan told her to. She smiled at Damon and then Stefan as he came walking into the room, hanging up his cell phone.

"Alright. I got ahold of Bonnie and Matt. They're both on their way. Caroline isn't answering her phone but I left her a message", Stefan said, sitting on the couch opposite Damon and Elena.

Elena smiled. "Probably busy planning prom. That's so like her."

"Figures. We've got a crisis on our hands and vampire barbie is off planning a stupid teenage dance", Damon said. "Speaking of crisis, how the hell do we plan on handling Silas?"

"I have an idea, and I'm sure Bonnie will agree. But I don't know about Matt and the two of you", Elena said.

"I'm willing to listen", Damon said calmly. He looked to Stefan who hesitated for a moment. "C'mon on Stefan. Give her a chance."

Stefan sighed. "I'll hear what you have to say."

"Alright. The only reason I would suggest it is I know that Bonnie can handle herself. She's gotten a lot stronger lately and she's finally got her magic back under control. I think we should let Silas approach her and ask for her help like we know he will. And then she should agree. Silas will have to give her the cure so she can perform the spell. Once she has it, she can make a move against him. I know she's capable of it."

Damon smiled. "Exactly what I would have suggested."

Stefan on the other hand shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. We'd be putting Bonnie in danger. Silas is thousands of years old. There's no way she can take him on her own."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I knew he'd say that."

Elena sighed. "So did I. Stefan listen, I think this is our only chance. Bonnie can handle this I know it, she's strong enough. And if she agrees I don't see any reason not to go ahead with it."

"Knowing Bonnie, she'll agree", Damon said. "So it's settled then. I like the way your mind works Elena."

"I don't like this. I'll talk some sense into Bonnie, she can't agree to this. It's too risky", Stefan argued.

"Stefan", Elena said. "If Bonnie agrees, it's her choice. You can't stop her. You worry too much. I'm sure this plan will work."

"That's what we say for every plan Elena, and every single one never does", Stefan countered.

"Yes, but Bonnie always comes through for us. If it wasn't for her we'd all probably be dead by now", Elena said angrily.

Just then the door opened, and Bonnie and Matt came through it. Damon was straight to business and smiled at Bonnie. "We have a proposition for you Bonnie."

Matt interrupted. "Has anyone been able to get ahold of Caroline yet? We've been calling her all day and she doesn't pick up."

"I'm sure Caroline is just busying planning prom Matt", Bonnie said calmly. "I told you not to get worked up over nothing." She made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Stefan, keeping her eyes averted from Elena. "I see you're back to yourself again", Bonnie said cooly.

Elena was momentarily taken aback by Bonnie's sudden aversion to her but she answered as smoothly as she could. "Yeah. I'm feeling much better now. Listen Bonnie...", she trailed off, not sure to say to the friend who she'd recently tried to kill.

"Nevermind what apology you want to give me", Bonnie said tensely. "Let's get to it. What's your plan for dealing with Silas?"

"Bonnie, I really need to get this off my chest. I owe you a big apology for what I did to you", Elena said. Bonnie's sudden attitude towards her was beginning to worry Elena. She wanted to fix things before they got out of hand.

"What you did to me? You mean trying to kill me? You just want to apologize to make yourself feel better Elena. I really don't want to talk about it right now. We have more important things to deal with."

"More important than our friendship?" Elena asked sadly.

"I'm not feeling very friendly right now", Bonnie said coldly.

"Whoa, take it easy there Bonnie", Matt said.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not going to brush off the fact that she tried to kill me, no matter what the situation. To tell you the truth, I'm not really feeling up to talking right now." She got up and made her way to the door. She turned around with her hand on the doorknob and looked back to the shocked group before her. "I already have a plan for dealing with Silas. I'll call Stefan with the details later." She looked to Elena with anger in her eyes. "I can't be around her right now." With that, Bonnie made her way out the door.

* * *

Caroline looked over the list of prom decorations that still needed to be bought and sighed. This would all be so much easier if she had Elena to help her, but she shrugged that thought off as soon as she thought it. She was absolutely furious with Elena right now, humanity off or not. Even if she wasn't herself at the moment, she'd still tried to kill Bonnie and that was something Caroline just wasn't willing to let go right now. So instead she'd thrown herself into prom preparations to take her mind off things.

Her phone buzzed and she was more than ready to press the ignore button when she noticed Tyler's name flashing on the screen. She laughed with surprise and answered as quickly as possible. "Tyler!", she exclaimed happily. "It's so good to hear from you. You wouldn't believe the things I've had to put up with these last couple weeks."

The line was quiet for a few seconds before Tyler finally responded to her. "Hey Care. Sorry it's been so long since I last called. A lot has happened lately", he said. His tone immediately worried her. He sounded drained and not like himself.

"You sound tired...and tense. Is everything alright?", she asked.

"No, it's really not", he said. "I don't even know where to begin. I can't talk long, I'm on my way to Louisiana. But I needed to tell you some things and I figured its best to do this now rather than later."

"Okay...this is beginning to sound really bad. And why would you be on your way to Louisiana?" She took a steading breath and then sighed into the phone. "Seriously, just tell me what the hell is going on because you're starting to scare me."

"Me and Hayley are on the trail of a really old werewolf pack in Louisiana. And I got a tip that Klaus is on his way to New Orleans. Apparently there are some witches there who are planning to make a move on Klaus. We figured we'd kill two birds with one stone", he said. Caroline had to hold back her scream of frustration when she heard the name Hayley.

"You're with Hayley? What the hell Tyler! And you're seriously still on this whole revenge against Klaus thing? That's why you haven't come home yet. Because in case you didn't realize, Klaus going to New Orleans gives you a chance to come home and stop running."

"You don't understand Caroline. This could be our chance to finally take down Klaus and I'm not gonna turn that down. And I know you'll never get it, but Hayley's helped me a lot. If it weren't for her I would still be sired to Klaus right now."

"And if it weren't for her, those 12 hybrids would still be alive right now. She used you for her own selfish reasons and you're still deciding to trust her. You have the time to run around seeking revenge with Hayley but zero time to come home and see your friends?" Caroline was beyond livid. This was not where she saw this conversation going when she saw Tyler's name pop up on the caller ID.

"My life is never going to get better in less I finally deal with Klaus", Tyler said. He paused for a moment. This wasn't the way he wanted this talk to go. If she was this angry now, how was she going to take the news he had to break to her next?

"It's always about Klaus isn't it? You're letting him run your life", Caroline argued.

Tyler couldn't hold back his anger with her talking to him this way. "It's really funny. Because from what I understand, every time I'm gone you seem to get awfully close with Klaus", he accused.

"You did not just say that", Caroline seethed. "I can't believe you're being like this. In case you forgot, if Klaus dies we all die. You can't kill Klaus. So just give up on it already. You're so paranoid when it comes to him it's not even funny."

"He's taken everything else from me, why not you?", Tyler said. "That's why I had to call you. That's why I have to do this."

"Do what? Make a full out of yourself by trying to challenge him to some stupid alpha male contest?"

"We can't be together anymore Caroline", Tyler said flatly.

Caroline sat frozen in silence for what seemed to her like hours. Was he really breaking up with her? After everything they'd been through together he was breaking up with her over the phone? She couldn't believe this.

"I can't have Klaus or anyone else using you against me. And I can't have any distractions. I have to settle this once and for all. I'm sorry it had to be this way Caroline", Tyler said, his voice sounding almost completely emotionless.

"I can't believe you", Caroline said. "How could you ever have claimed to actually love me when you're just ending this way? Why can't you just love me more than you hate him?"

"I can't do that", Tyler said simply.

"Fine", Caroline said angrily. "Go on a suicide mission against Klaus for all I care. There's no good outcome to this. He'll kill you in the end. Don't say I didn't try and warn you." She pushed the end button on the phone so violently she was surprised the screen didn't crack. In her anger, she threw the phone across the room. It smashed against her window and hit the floor with a thud.

That was when she noticed the figure standing outside her window.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in the Mystic Grill sipping her expresso when she noticed Rebekah walking through the front door. She turned her head from the vampire, determined to ignore her completely. She wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now after seeing Elena this afternoon. Bonnie had forgiven a lot of things that all her friends had done. She'd forgiven them for taking advantage of her and her powers countless times. But she wasn't going to forgive Elena for trying to take her life.

Besides, she was tired of being used.

She downed the rest of her hot drink quickly, burning her throat, set on leaving when Rebekah sat herself down beside her. "Hello Bonnie", the vampire said, smiling at her as if they were friends. "I just got an interesting call from my brother. He's asked me to come and speak to you." Bonnie sighed heavily and sat down, looking at Rebekah with mild annoyance. "Now normally, I wouldn't listen to a damn thing my brother says, but something he said has peaked my interest", Rebekah said.

Bonnie groaned and ordered another expresso, not bothering to ask Rebekah if she wanted anything. She figured she was going to be here awhile. "Let's not drag this on. What do you need to talk to me about?", Bonnie asked when she had her new drink sitting in front of her, warming her hands.

Rebekah smiled and ordered a drink from the bartender and then looked back to Bonnie. "I'm told you'll be doing a certain spell come full moon. I'm here to talk to you about it. Set out the last few details in the plan."

"And what has Klaus told you about the spell?", Bonnie asked, wondering how much the original vampire actually knew about the plan.

"Well, I'm told that you're to drop the veil for Silas so that he can take the cure and die like he wishes. But once the veil is down you're to do a second spell. He mentioned something about resurrecting my brother and your darling Jeremy from the other side. Am I right?" Rebekah asked. The vampire looked rather pleased with the idea of the plan. Bonnie was still skeptical about the whole thing.

"That seems to cover most of it", Bonnie said. "So what could we possibly have to talk about?"

"I'm really just here to deliver a message from my brother. He's insured that this plan won't go astray, meaning he's made sure that you won't change your mind about the whole thing", Rebekah said.

"Oh really?", Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrow curiously.

"Yes really", Rebekah said smugly. "So I'm just here to tell you not to try backing out at the last minute. Klaus has made sure that's not possible. But I just thought I'd give you a little heads up." Rebekah downed the rest of her drink in one large gulp and got up to leave.

"What the hell are you talking about?", Bonnie asked angrily.

"Oh you'll see when the full moon comes. Remember though, if you do manage to some how shy away from the plan, which you won't, Klaus will make sure you pay for it", Rebekah smiled. Without another word the vampire turned and left.

End of Chapter 2

*****As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I'll take any comments, feedback, or criticisms any one wants to give me. I hope you're enjoying the story. **

*****The next chapter should be posted within a week. **


	3. Author's Note! Story Going On Hiatus!

So it happens. After only 2 chapters, I'm putting this story on indefinite hiatus. Fan fiction is great, for some people. But I've come to discover that it's not the best thing for me. It's kind of, restrictive in a way. When you write about other people's characters and worlds, you don't have that much freedom. Sure, you can make the characters do or go wherever you want, but at the expense of making things OOC. That being said, I'm going back to working on some original writing. I've been trying my hardest for the past six months or so, to write an original multiple chapter story. Not necessarily a novel, just something to push myself in that direction. I just really want to write my own original piece of fiction.

I'm not saying that I won't eventually come back and finish this story. But every time I find myself trying to sit and write up a chapter for this story or any other fan fiction, I tend to draw a blank. And it's not from writers block. It's because I have other original ideas for stories floating around in my head, and when I try to write my fan fictions, these ideas try to spill themselves over into them, and it just doesn't work that way.

I have a sort of one track mind I guess. I can't really write two stories at once. It would be almost impossible for me to continue writing this story while I write anything else. Thus the reason for an indefinite hiatus.

So this is goodbye for now. I may be back. But I can't say when. Until then, thanks for having some if any interest in reading my story.


End file.
